


[PODFIC] Midway

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Flirting, Fluff, How dare you be this cute, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: robocryptid summary:"McCree and Hanzo go undercover at the fair to track a mark.Obviouslythey blend in best if everyone assumes they're a couple. It goes exactly how you think."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	[PODFIC] Midway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196546) by [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid). 

> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid) ♡

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fiO6bkzy6YqQnRyUuJG3Bc1lDzX45YBU)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/189050642811/midway-by-robocryptid-author-blog)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and other miscellaneous recordings <3


End file.
